1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research is progressing in technology for automatically controlling either or both acceleration and deceleration, or steering, of a vehicle. A known drive support apparatus related to this field includes a support start section that starts support for lane changing based on input from an input device, a detection section that detects a relative distance and relative speed between a vehicle and another vehicle, a calculating section that calculates a collision risk degree relating to the other vehicle when the vehicle changes lanes based on the relative distance and the respective speed detected by the detection section, a first determination section that determines whether or not lane change is possible based on the relative distance, the relative speed, and the collision risk degree, a decision-making section that decides a target space for changing lanes based on the relative distance and the relative speed when the first determination section has determined that changing lanes is not possible, and a second determination section that determines whether or not the target space has sufficient space to enable lane changing, a setting section that sets a target speed toward a lane change standby position when the second determination section has determined that there is not sufficient space, and that sets a target speed toward a lane change possible position in cases in which there is sufficient space, and a control section that controls the speed of the vehicle so as to attain the target speed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-78735).
However, this related technology can sometimes cause an occupant of the vehicle to feel a sense of unease during self-driving.